


Finally Found You

by madiwhinterstory



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But a lot of fluff, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmates, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiwhinterstory/pseuds/madiwhinterstory
Summary: "I missed you as if I already knew you"Where Hyungwon is cold inside, goes to a club to drink his sorrow away, and meets his soulmate.Sometimes, things are meant to be this simple, so let thembe.





	Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me 

 

Immersing in a wave of moving bodies, music blasting through the speakers in a large room with dim lights and poor conditioning system, might be a way to lose yourself and let everything go for the time being.

With alcohol clouding your mind it may be easier, forgetting about the sweat, the uncomfortable touch and pushing of strangers dancing to the beat all around you, to a song you don't even like. You just forget, close your eyes and give in.

And that's what Hyungwon was doing in that club he couldn't even remember the name of,  _trying to forget_. About his parents, friends, his ex, and himself, too. Hyungwon was trying to forget about his own existence, letting the beat invade his mind and command over his muscles, dancing by himself drawing the attention of more than one person.

The tall, bleach blonde, handsome guy that seamed out of this world, swaying his body slowly, enchanting half of the hundreds of people that happened to lie an eye on him through the night. But none of them had enough guts to approach him.  _The story of my life, I gues_ s.

The bartender served him a drink for free, though, when he found himself sobering up. Hyungwon didn't get his name, though, but he downed the drink in a few sips and smiled at him as natural as he managed to fake it, and returned to the crowd hoping the clocks would tick slower and the morning didn't come.

A glance at the table he abandoned half an hour ago confirmed him that Minhyuk was still sober and sitting suspiciously close to his new friend, whispering into each other's ears and laughing. Hyungwon smiled bitterly at the sight, his heart sinking into his chest.  _Don't be jealous of your friend's happiness. That's too low even for yo_ u.

And Hyungwon closed his eyes again, breathing all the air into his system out through his nose, tears filling up his eyes but not falling. Because he promised himself he wouldn't cry, not anymore. There was no use in it, either way.

But...

_Why am I so cold out? Inside. And hurts, so fucking bad._

The first tear rolled down his cheek without him being able to stop himself. And the rest followed soon after, but Hyungwon didn't stop moving, hips rolling to a slow, deep beat he was familiarized with, body responding almost on autopilot. Because that song wasn't unfamiliar, and it seemed to follow him everywhere he went like a sarcastic reminding the universe didn't want Hyungwon to forget.

A hand on his shoulder brought the boy back to the real world, and he opened his eyes to meet a shorter male standing right in front of him, soft eyes studying his features with something that felt more like worry than a stranger should ever show. And Hyungwon stopped moving, staring right back into those brown globes that shone red with the lights.

"Are you feeling ok?" The man mouthed, maybe screamed but being too close to the speakers didn't allow Hyungwon to hear him.

And the blonde didn't know what it was that overwhelmed him. If that sincere look, the reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, the way the man stepped a little closer but maintained the distances trying not to invade Hyungwon's personal space too much. Whatever was the reason, Hyungwon shook his head slowly in a "no", giving up on drying the tears that kept on rolling down his cheeks and damping his face.

The boy's eyes widened for a second, the grip of his hand tightening slightly and then he looked around quickly, probably looking for someone, but returned to Hyungwon short after. He tried saying something else, something Hyungwon didn't understand, so he stayed still observing the guy in front of him munching nervously on his lip. His eyes wandered down his body, only then noticing how broad and muscular he was, covered by only a black t-shirt with a v neck that went down to the middle of his chest. And Hyungwon though he was one of the bodyguards of the club, thinking he was too drunk and trying to get some help, but Hyungwon didn't manage to protest.

Then, the hand on his shoulder disappeared and the other one grabbed on Hyungwon's wrist. The next thing the blonde knew was him being dragged away and out of the crowd until they got out of the dance floor, standing in the section where the tables were. And the man tried saying something again, leaning a little towards him.

"Do you have someone I can search to come and help you?"

His voice was nice, Hyungwon thought. And he shook his head again as an answer, curiosity making him stop for a second and wonder who the man was in reality, and why did he look genuinely concerned.

"Are you too drunk? You feel sick?" The shorter kept on with the interrogation, and Hyungwon shook his head once again. Because yes, he was drunk. But he could stand on his feet, and his vision wasn't blurry yet.

"But you're crying"

Hyungwon shrugged, eyes dropping on the place the boy's hand was still wrapped around his wrist, gently now, and the touch felt warm. The whole energy the boy was radiating was warm, soft, and too comforting for Hyungwon's liking. As if he needed to step forwards and embrace him, hug him and being hugged in return, get as close as possible...

Hyungwon glanced up again, trying hard to refocus and get a hold on himself, but at that point in his life he simply couldn't bring himself to care anymore about social rules. Why couldn't he just do things without thinking them through ten times at least? Why was he so scared? And why was this stranger looking at him with so much intensity?

"You should sit down and drink some-

Hyungwon hugged him. Well, more exactly, he launched himself over him and wrapped his long arms around the man's neck. He didn't expect anything, really, he stopped thinking properly about what was he doing exactly and with whom. And the man stiffened at Hyungwon's action, body freezing and standing there without reacting for some seconds, while Hyungwon let his body relax against the other, his head falling forward burying his face into the crook of the shorter's neck as if it was the safest place in the world.

He must have murmured a "please", but it wasn't loud enough for the man to hear. However, when the shock vanished from his body he enclosed Hyungwon's slender frame with his arms and hugged him back with enough force to make the boy feel warm, the turmoil in his chest vanishing, the cold and numb feeling beginnings to change.

Hyungwon breathed out softly and let himself melt into the embrace with zero boundaries or second thoughts. He allowed himself to feel, as simple as the word is. Simply feel, even if the pain in his chest pushed the tears out causing sobs to shake up his body, he let it drown him. There was no point in trying to fight it back, anyways, and the embrace broke what was left of his walls, so he gave in definitely.

For some reason, the stranger began running his hand up and down Hyungwon's back in a soothing manner, slow and soft as if he was going to break. The man didn't show any intention to push him away, even began swaying them both from left to right, barely moving, as if they were dancing in slow peace to a song made only for them. And it all made Hyungwon's sobs grow heavier, his arms tightening around the male's neck and pressing their bodies together searching for all the warmth and comfort he could get out of it. Because it hurt, but at the same time it was a good pain, and Hyungwon to let it all out.

And he was hugged tightly, strong arms wrapping Hyungwon in a sensation that screamed safety, unusual but very welcomed. Because it didn't matter if it was a total stranger comforting him, seeing him in his worst state, weaker that any of his friends ever saw him, completely destroyed and too messed up to even care anymore. It was a stranger, but he felt more like home that any of the places and people Hyungwon ever met. And, in the mess of incoherent thoughts, he ended up confessing to himself that he wouldn't mind staying like that with this certain someone for the rest of the existence.

His smell was nice. The way his actions seemed to be exactly what Hyungwon needed to feel made him think that maybe the man was capable or reading his mind. His height was somehow perfect for Hyungwon to hug him just the way he likes it. His broad body made the blonde feel protected as if in a shelter. Also, there was something about his voice that Hyungwon found comforting, too. Not to mention those soft eyes that gave him the loveliest look the blonde ever received. Whoever he was, Hyungwon liked him already.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" The man said softly into his ear, and Hyungwon trembled with a sob. However, he let his arms fall to his sides and he leaned back and away from the other, the sudden loss of contact almost making him whine. But the other's hands were now on his waist, fingers caressing on the little naked patches the shirt wasn't covering, and that way too intimate feeling was enough for Hyungwon to nod and allow the man to take care of him. Maybe because he didn't want him to go, or because he didn't want to be alone, or... Because he needed to feel cared for. Whatever it was, Hyungwon let the guilt die in the black spot at the back of his mind and looked in the man's eyes again, knowing he must look awful and completely messed up, but by the way the other was looking back at him Hyungwon didn't mind it.

He stopped himself from reaching forwards and grab his hand when the stranger pulled away completely and stepped back, then pointed at his back as if he was asking for Hyungwon to follow him, so he nodded to the man and let him turn and walk away, following his steps closely to the exit. From behind, he seemed even broader, his muscles moving underneath the fabric and Hyungwon wondered if he wore that tight shirt to show off or if he wasn't conscious of it, which was probably unlikely. And the tall boy looked at his reflection in one of the large mirrors, frowning at his slender appearance, comparing his long, bony but toned arm with one of the arms that held him few minutes ago.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh?"

The man's voice snapped Hyungwon out of his own mind. He turned to him and noticed he had stopped and the shorter was walking towards him.

"What's wrong? You feel sick?"

There was it again. That painfully obvious worry in his voice, one that sounded even better without the loud music interfering.

"No, no. It's just- I'm... I'm tiny" He murmured before he could stop himself. He seemed to have lost the filter and now every one of his thoughts we're rolling down his tongue as if it was the most natural thing for him.

"You're not" The man was now standing right by his side and the comparison between them was hilarious. They were complete opposites, and Hyungwon chuckled at the view.

"You think?" He looked at the other in the mirror, waiting for him to answer, maybe laugh with him. But instead he frowned and turned to him.

"Don't" He said, again too softly. And Hyungwon shook his head too eagerly, getting dizzy a second after, but chuckled again.

"No. It's just funny. He was right... I am small" And maybe the bitter in his voice was obvious, because the other reached forward and returned the hands to his shoulders trying hard to get Hyungwon to look at him.

"Let's go. Okay?" He whispered, and Hyungwon focused all his being in those two eyes, all the questions fading into nothing.

"Okay" The blonde answered, nodding, slightly entranced by something beyond explanations.

"My car is right outside, so try following me there okay? Or you need help to walk?"

"No- I'm... I'm fine"

"Good"

The hands disappeared again and this time Hyungwon was sure he missed them too much too early. Because it went beyond a simple touch, it gathered a bunch of emotions and placed them on the spots of skin his fingers touched, transferring from one to another.

But... Yeah... No. That was probably the alcohol playing tricks on him.

However, Hyungwon did reach forwards and stopped the hands from disappearing definitely, grabbing one of them by the wrist. He stared at his own action and then moved up to the man's eyes. He didn't seem mad, but surely surprised.

"It's stupid, I'm stupid but- you've been overlying kind already, but- I... Can I hold it? You. That"

"Oh. Ah- yeah. Sure. Here" He turned his hand with his palm up and offered it to Hyungwon.  _Okay, but... Who the hell are you?_ The blonde boy released his wrist and traced a hesitant finger down the boys palm like giving him all the time to make up his mind. When he didn't, Hyungwon extended his fingers along his palm and grabbed on it as if it was his first time holding someone's hand.  _What's wrong with me?_ "Better?"

"Thank you" The taller squeezed on it, making sure that it was real, and the other hummed with a little smile pulling at his lips.

The man started walking again, now slower, and Hyungwon followed in silence. The noise of the club almost disappearing the moment the door closed at their back. It was cold, probably colder than Hyungwon felt at first, his breath visible when he exhaled deeply just to calm down all that was happening inside him. The man lead him to a dark car parked few meters away from the door, and Hyungwon finally let go of his hand to jump inside the vehicle.

It was comfortable, his exhausted body sinking in the seat as fast as he sat down. Hyungwon didn't even notice the low moan he let out out of comfort, but it surely got to the other's ears that entered the car with a smile.

"Better?"

"Much better"

"Good"

Hyungwon kept his eyes closed for some more, not really falling asleep but relaxing all the muscles in his body getting close to a full calmness if it wasn't for his alert mind, too sensitive to the other now sitting in inches apart.

"What's the address?"

"What?"

"Your home. Where do you live?"

"Oh- I..."

There went all the calmness, right out the window. Of course he didn't realize that earlier, the reason he didn't want morning to come so he didn't have to go back. But now he had to, he couldn't just get back inside after how sweet the man had been.

"You don't remember?"

"It's not that, really. Just..."

"You don't need to tell me the address if you don't feel comfortable. I can just... Drop you close enough. I'm not a creep but I know what-

"Jeez, no!" Hyungwon chuckled, and then giggled heavier allowing it to grow into a way too satisfying laughter. "That's not it"

"Smile suits you" The other let out, fond look in his eyes when Hyungwon calmed down and met them. Yep, he really didn't want to go back to that apartment.

"I don't have a home. Just an apartment I share with my ex and I can't go back. I need to move out but if I go back now I know I won't, and I don't want to fall back in"

Words would have stumbled over themselves if they could by how fast Hyungwon talked. His mouth had a mind of its own, apparently, because Hyungwon wouldn't have said it after thinking just once about it all.

"Oh" The stranger went mute, frown digging deep into his face, and Hyungwon felt guilty for putting him in such a position.

"Just- my friend's place is good. Drop me there. He already let me spend the night with him"

"He's home?"

"Um... Y-yeah. He probably is"

"He's not, isn't he?"

"I-" Hyungwon couldn't lie. Not to that man. Well, that was new. "... No". Probably alcohol's fault. Or his mind worked too slow to let him control his facial expressions and his voice. But the need to be sincere with the other was no possible a side effect of alcohol. No, this was... Something else. "I can still go and wait for him"

"I don't have weird intentions here, I promise. But... You can come to my place"

"No. That's too much. I can't-

"Please, let me help you"

Hyungwon felt a warm wave of affection washing all over himself, sobering up in a second. He blinked in confusion, eyes widening slightly at how serious the other was. Because he understood nothing about his intentions or the situations they were in, but Hyungwon felt comfortable with whatever it was. His mind screamed at him to end it right there and then, but for the first time in his 23 years old he ignored it. How could he run from someone like him when he obviously needed him the most? Did he really hate himself that much? Gladly not.

"What's your name?" Hyungwon asked suddenly, catching the man off guard.

"Shin Hoseok. Sorry, I didn't even notice"

"Chae Hyungwon"

They stared at each other a little more. Hoseok chuckled, his eyes turning into cute crescents when his smile grew wide, and maybe Hoseok forgot how to be alive for a second.  _Wait. He's beautiful. How didn't I-_ Yeah, without tears in his eyes and clouded mind wandering to all the dark places on his past Hyungwon finally noticed that Hoseok, indeed, was gorgeous. And he fell into a spiral of embarrassment and amazement until said man called his name and dragged him out of it.

"Hyungwon-ssi. My place is near and I live alone, and you need rest and I really am doing all this selflessly-

"Okay"

"Really? Because I know how I must sound like"

"Crazy. But so am I for finding the idea this appealing"

"Ah- t-that's good"

And Hoseok was shy. Hyungwon found it odd how someone who treated him so directly, without a trace of doubt crossing his eyes, showing only confidence in every move, was not stuttering and rambling like a nervous mess. He was  _endearing_ , and that's not the first thing he would have thought of him if he saw Hoseok in any other circumstance and without exchanging a word with him.

Hoseok started the engine, eyes focused on the outside trying to pull out of the parking lot and drive into the road and to wherever he lived. And Hyungwon felt the car heating up even more, appreciating it now that he noticed the loss of his jacket. He let his head rest against the seat, taking a deep breath of Hoseok's cologne that was strong enough to fill the air, but it smelled good, comforting, dragging Hyungwon's mind back to the hug.

And he felt cold all over again. How could something like that have such an impact over himself? Why was Hoseok so eager to help him? Why was Hyungwon so suddenly dependent on someone he barely knew, when he couldn't even ask Minhyuk for help with the simplier thing? And, most importantly, why did all of it seem so natural, and  _right_?

"Why were you crying? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but..."

"It's a long story..."

"I have time"

"Well..." Hyungwon bit on his lip. Was he really spilling it all up to a stranger? Could he do that? But Hoseok glanced at him for a brief moment, like assuring Hyungwon that he was listening, and the blonde breathed out. "It was the song. And all that it means"

"What song was it?"

"Circles  _(제자리)._ By G. Soul"

"Oh" Hoseok frowned, then turned to Hyungwon with realization written all over his face. "Then you and your ex-

"Yeah... But I can't do that anymore. It's not the first time I break up, but... It's always me who goes back. It was, at least. I really can't do that anymore. It's just so... Exhausting" Hyungwon closed his eyes, too many memories breaking in uninvited just to remind him of all the reason he went back. Why was it so good for him, because when they were good, the world was amazing. He didn't even notice he started crying again until Hoseok grabbed his hand and with the other wiped his cheek dry. He didn't notice they stopped, either.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up"

 _Warm. Why is he so warm?_ Hyungwon searched in his eyes for something he himself couldn't describe, finding it right there in his pupils, and his heart fluttered.  _Shit._

"Toxic relationships never end up well. It's a good thing you broke up with her" His thumb was caressing at the apple of his cheek, voice calm and almost soothing.

"It's a- um... If I'm gonna go up there with you, I have to tell you that it's a 'he'. My ex"

"Ah-" Eyes widened again, now bigger than ever, and Hyungwon couldn't stop himself from chuckling.  _Cute_. "Shit. Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything"

"You really have no hidden intentions with me, don't you?"

"I- I honestly don't know"

And they looked at each other again in silence. But nothing really changed, the comfortable atmosphere surrounding them was still the same if not slightly better now. Strange.

"Why are we here, Hoseok-ssi?" And Hyungwon voiced out the only question running around his mind for the last few minutes. It was a question to himself, to the universe, to Hoseok. A question that meant much more than what it had been said.

"Still trying to figure it out" Hoseok murmured, and let his arm fall from Hyungwon's face.

"Me too"

Why did he feel so empty when the contact with the other broke? Why was Hoseok making him feel so complete, in the first place? Never a little touch meant so much for Hyungwon, the boy that always had everything under control including feeling, and the only time he gave in it ended up in a toxic relationship where no real feelings were involved but it turned too obsessive to be controlled anymore.

"We should get inside" Hoseok pointed out and Hyungwon agreed. Suddenly, he felt the need to snuggle in that embrace again and he couldn't do that inside the car. So he opened the door and stepped outside in the wind, glad the building was right in front of them. He didn't want to turn to the other and just waited till Hoseok appeared walking past him and to the door, Hyungwon following him closely.

The elevator was a challenge. For some reason, everything he wanted in that moment was to invade Hoseok's personal space and claim it his, but with a more rational mind than 20 minutes ago he considered just how selfish that was. Hoseok was a human being, not saying he was uncomfortable with Hyungwon stuck to him like a koala doesn't mean he was okay with him doing whatever he pleased. No, Hyungwon had to ask the next time, surprised at how odd that simple thought was.  _I didn't forget Hoseok is a stranger, did I?_

The inside of his apartment was smaller than his, but somehow Hyungwon liked it better. It had some kind of positive vibes that got to him from the second he stepped inside. Or maybe it was just Hoseok's influence. Hyungwon shook his head trying his best to focus, to work through the inebriation and be as awoken and sober as humanly possible.

"You can go sit wherever. I'm gonna get a blanket, water and some pills for you" But Hoseok didn't move until Hyungwon nodded. Did he notice just how much Hyungwon hated being left alone? Damn, that would be embarrassing even in his state.  _That's what I get from acting so desperate. Fuck._

Hoseok didn't last long, though, finding Hyungwon in the couch curled up in a corner with his knees against his chest. He placed the blanket over him softly and handed him the glass of water with a pill.

"For the hangover tomorrow. It will help"

"Thanks" He took it without a single protest, drank it and emptied the glass with unnoticed thirst. Hoseok smiled at him once he gave back the glass, content sparkle in his eyes.

"Do you need to change before going to sleep?"

"I don't wanna sleep"

"What do you wanna do, then?"

"Talk. To you"

"We can do that"

And silence fell over them, again. But, just like all of the previous moments, there was no awkwardness destroying the calmness. As if they were completely used to each other by then, which was a total madness if they stopped and thought it all through. They didn't, hence the smiles curving both their mouths. It was their own bubble now, a small new world they created just for the two of them and they didn't even noticed just how comfortable each other's presence became until Hoseok sat down by the other's side, jumping over two or three boundaries and sliding an arm around Hyungwon's back pulling him closer into his chest. And the blonde melted right there, moving as if it was the thousandth time and buried his face into Hoseok's neck nuzzling it slightly, inhaling on his scent.

Yeah. That was way too intimate for two people who knew nothing about each other beyond their names.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to act, to be honest" Hoseok started. His hand was tracing a long path from Hyungwon's shoulder to his forearm, and then back up, slowly. "My name is Shin Hoseok, I'm 24. I'm working as a personal trainer and a music producer. I have a younger brother that's in military service right now. I love red and hate the heights. My alias is Wonho. Umm... I'm very comfortable with myself. Also, I modeled for a couple of brands so maybe you saw my face around the city last year. I have three tattoos, but my contract doesn't allow me to have any on my upper body. I could eat ramen every day, but my diet doesn't approve. What else... Oh. My dream job is being a surfer. And... that's it. I think"

Hyungwon chuckled now and then, noting all the facts down in a mental list of things he must know about Hoseok, important things he found funny or interesting. As he was talking, the blonde could feel the vibrations traveling through his skin causing a funny sensation to grow in Hyungwon's stomach, but he ignored it not to get distracted from whatever Hoseok had to say.

Then it was his turn to speak, and he tried moving away from the older to have more space to organize his mind. But Hoseok didn't let go of him, not completely, arm still placed around his shoulders and Hyungwon's heartbeat sped up in a sudden hectic pace, the thought that maybe he wasn't the only one suddenly addicted to the other's touch too loud to let him concentrate in anything else.

"You're warm" Hyungwon pointed out, words rushing out his mouth before any consent was given.

And even if Hyungwon was embarrassed beyond any limit, praying for aliens to abduct him before he said the next very stupid thing, he raised his eyes to meet Hoseok's.

"What are you trying to do?" The older whispered, eyes sparkling with something that caused every hair on Hyungwon's body to stand on end. "Because it's working, and I'm scared"

"I- I don't know" Hyungwon muttered, shifting in the position and turned slightly, cross legged and staring directly at Hoseok. "Why did you approach me"

"That was- I..." Hoseok let his arm fall and his hand gently caressed Hyungwon's knee in it's way to his lap. "It may sound crazy. I promise I'm not a psycho" He chuckled nervously and Hyungwon nodded, encouraging him to keep going. "I saw you and I just- I think I fell in love with you"

"Wh-

"I know! That makes no sense! But- it was this... Pain. It hit me right in the chest and when I looked in your direction you started crying and- shit. I thought my heart was about to break" His voice lost intensity little by little, turning into a whisperer. And he stopped, eyes still on Hyungwon but now a great fear was covering them at the sight of Hyungwon's shocked expression.

And... It made  _total_  sense.

The blonde blinked a couple of times and began breathing again.

"I wanna hold you" The younger began, in a soft whisper meant only for their ears, bringing back the intimacy of the previous moment. "When you touched me something clicked and now I just can't- it's like a need. But- I don't know what it is. Just... You. I- I really wanna... "

"I know" Hoseok mumbled in a breathy whisper.

"It's so overwhelming it hurts" Hyungwon didn't notice it but he chocked on a sob, and he clapped his hand over his mouth to stop it. Since when did he cry so easily? What was wrong with him that night?

"I don't know what to do with all of this I'm feeling. It's... Such a mess. I'm confused as hell" Hoseok leaned forwards, cupping the boy's face with both hands. "I didn't even know I liked men till tonight"

And Hyungwon chuckled, the pain in his chest increasing for some reason and another sob shook his body. No, he wasn't going to laugh while crying. Things shouldn't get even messier than they already were.

And Hyungwon almost jumped forwards, throwing his arms around the other and causing him to fall backwards into the couch, Hoseok's arms embracing the blonde instantly and bringing him back with him, pressing so close and tight he might as well have cut his breath. And Hoseok let the male cry into his shoulder, he himself being too weak to fight back the tears. Because Hyungwon was hurting badly, not because the moment but because of his past, old wounds opening all at once as in a last attempt to heal up, all at once. And Hoseok had no idea why he knew that, he simply did, and was suddenly thankful that his past had been that calm till that night.

"Y-you're so fu-uhkin warm" The younger whispered once again, trying hard to control his voice but spasms we're beyond his will.

"Yeah... I have a corporal temperature higher than usual. I'm like a heater or something"

"N-no... My chest... It always felt cold. My friends used to joke and say my heart was a block of ice when I told them" He chuckled, calming down and relaxing. He didn't move, though, not yet. "But... It's like drinking hot coffee in winter. You ignite something inside me and it's so... Warm... "

"So it's you... " Hoseok muttered. "We're soulmates, aren't we?"

_Soulmates._

But Hyungwon gasped at the word and pulled back, still lying over the man but now supporting his weight on his arms just to be able to look him in the eyes.

"That's- what?"

"My grandfather told me this story when I was little of how he met my grandmother" Hoseok cupped his face with one hand and run his thumb alongside his cheek and up to his eye drying up the tears that finally stopped falling. Hyungwon's eyes we're shifting their attention from his right eye to the left, and at the touch of Hoseok's hand he pressed a little into it, a content breath leaving his lips. "He said he felt a sudden joy invading his chest, something so powerful he started laughing immediately with no reason. He was sixteen, maybe. In front of him, there was this girl holding a book with a wide, fond smile, and her eyes raised meeting his. And they fell in love right there. He felt this... Warmth, inside his chest the moment they shook hands, and she felt like never letting go. But, he told me, joy is one of the weakest ways to find your soulmate. Most people never find theirs. But sorrow... It's almost impossible to ignore it when it's about sorrow"

"Soulmates"

"Yeah..."

"Soulmates..." Hoseok repeated, that warmth he mentioned before now increasing temperature until it became a conflagration burning down everything it touched.

"You're truly the most beautiful creature I've ever lied my eyes on" Hoseok breathed out, eyes falling from his eyes to his mouth, and then down at his body lying comfortably over him. "Shit..."

"Kiss me. Please, just-

If Hyungwon wasn't that convinced about all the falling in love thing before, when Hoseok's lips ghosted over his own he was painfully confronted with the fact that, indeed, he had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he did in that moment. And Hoseok let him decide, pressing him close with a hand on his nape, but their lips we're barely caressing each other, feather-like touches and warm breaths, and Hyungwon's heart jumped inside his chest.

And he did it, he closed that barely existing gap and when the kiss happened they were suddenly embraced by another wave of overwhelming sensations that only made them grab into the other, lips moving in a slow pace but intensity quickly replaced the softness of the first kiss, mouths opening more with every single one they shared, breath hitching from both sides as they found themselves without the capability of stopping. Hyungwon groaned, opening his mouth when Hoseok's tongue slid against his lips, and he shifted careful not to break the kissing just to straddle Hoseok's waist.

A pair of hands covered the sides of Hyungwon's thighs, tracing up to his waist and around, both placed on the small of his back and one of them snick underneath the fabric of the shirt, fingers running over his skin slowly up his spine feeling how the vertebrae moved when Hoseok curved his back, the touch causing him to straighten up and follow the touch of the fingers. It broke the kiss but that didn't matter, because the low and unexpected moan made up for everything in Hoseok's mind. So the fingers traveled till they got to Hyungwon's neck and then they traced the same path back down, pressing slightly at the warm skin making the boy lean his head back and breath out.

"Shit"

Hoseok's other hand grabbed tight at his hip, fingers digging into the flesh with such a force it could have left bruises, but the boy noticed fast enough to let go.

"Sorry. It's just- you're so...  _Responsive_ "

"Never was" Hyungwon's voice seemed to have lowered some octaves, an appreciable rasp adorning it beautifully. "It's you"

"Shit..."

"You're sure? I need you to be completely sure about this or-

"I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life"

It's not like they had no other choice. They weren't forced into anything, they could stop there if one of them didn't want to be part of it. It wasn't simple but it could be done. However... Feelings were so pure, unstoppable pouring from both their hearts and meetings in the middle, mixing and transforming into something new, unique, and only theirs.

"You have no idea how fucking much I missed you" Hyungwon attacked his lips again, desperation melting into passion and need, with a lot of want behind it. "I thought I'd always be incomplete"

"I thought you'd never come"

There were so many needs that had to be fulfilled, and they didn't know in which order they should take care of them. Confessing may wait for later, but the rest...  _Good lord_...

So Hoseok finally moved, making sure the man over him was secure before pushing himself over his feet with Hyungwon in his arms. The younger wrapped his legs around the other tightly, startled by the sudden change of events, but he didn't protest. Instead, while Hoseok walked towards his room, Hyungwon run his fingers through the boy's bangs pushing them back and exposing his forehead completely, making Hoseok smile and gasp when he pressed his lips over the newly discovered skin.

"I really  _am_  in love with you..." The blonde murmured, pressing his forehead against Hoseok's and staring right into his eyes.

"I know. I can... Feel it. Can't you?"

Hyungwon placed a hand on Hoseok's chest and the boy stopped walking.

"Yeah... It embraces me. Is it selfish if I want all of it?"

"I wasn't planning on giving you any less"

Goosebumps started when their lips met in a short kiss, a soft peck that held heavy meaning behind but they both accepted it as if they had plenty of time to reconsider it.

Hoseok let the younger sit on his bed, unwrapped himself from the boy's grip and stepped back.

"I'm not even a step apart, but you suddenly feel so far away..." He muttered, and Hyungwon whined in protest.

"Don't leave" He stretched out a hand, eyes brightening up with new tears as if he was going to break down all over again, and Hoseok couldn't let that happen.

"Never" He run back to the bed, meeting Hyungwon's lips with renewed hunger.

He grabbed him by the waist and manhandled Hyungwon as he could to push him up on the bed and back to lie on the mattress. Hoseok positioned himself in between the blonde's legs and so he was able to touch him freely. His long legs that trembled at the other's touch, bending up when Hoseok pushed them and then falling back into the mattress as Hoseok's hand abandoned them. And their breathing grew so heavy it was hard to keep up with the kisses, so Hoseok focused his attention again on Hyungwon's body wondering just how responsive could he get.

Hoseok was never attracted to men, but something about Hyungwon was so freaking beautiful and attractive he didn't even felt weird. And so he unbottoned the shirt the boy was wearing, from the bottom to the top, letting it fall loose at the sides. And Hyungwon let him do, fingers tracing short patterns right over his stomach when he noticed just how little buttons he had left to get rid of it.

Unlike himself, Hyungwon had a beautiful sun kissed skin that seemed darker when Hoseok's hand was placed over it. And he loved it, he loved all of him.

When Hyungwon's torso was completely discovered for him to admire, the younger reached forwards and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, tugging slightly at it.

"Off" He commanded, eyes sparkling. And Hoseok knew there was nothing he could deny to those eyes so he pulled the tight shirt over his head and threw it carelessly to a side. "Fucking shit... You-

"You too" Hoseok leaned forwards slightly allowing Hyungwon's hands to travel up his abdomen, trembling, until they grabbed to either of his shoulders before letting go.

"It's so pure... I want to mark it" Hyungwon whispered, eyes still focused on his chest, and Hoseok had to inhale deeply not to lose it.

"Can I go first?" He murmured against the skin of his neck, and Hyungwon rolled his hips at that. "Responsive..." He chuckled, breath ghosting over the man's skin as if he was pushing him to answer. Why? Hoseok didn't want to go for it just now, not when he had so may things to explore with him now that the bond was new and powerful.

"Dammit" Hyungwon's fingers buried into his hair, grabbed at his locks and pushed his face against his skin.

Hoseok pressed his lips against the right side of his neck, in the conjunction with his shoulder, and then moved up drawing a path of wet spots to his jawline and then back down on the column of his throat, until his lips met the collar bone and he started nibbling at the thin skin covering it. Fingers in his hair tightened their grip as the nibbling introduced small licks and teeth, growing slowly until it was mostly teeth and tongue, drawing the most beautiful sounds out the blonde beauty. Hoseok got carried away, leaving various marks along the sides of Hyungwon's neck and shoulders, down to his chest where he tentatively licked one of the nipples just to check, and then dedicated them a great amount of his attention when Hyungwon's body responded explosively.

Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon's hips firmly to keep him from grinding, trying his best not to do the same himself, every fiber in his body screaming for the younger's attention.

"Beautiful" He murmured against Hyungwon's lips, kisses messier, deeper and sloppier. "Hope I'm not dreaming"

Hyungwon run his hands up Hoseok's arms to his back, and then he sunk his nails in the milky skin just enough for the man to feel it. He scratched all the way down, causing Hoseok to roll his eyes right into his skull, a groan lowly vibrating into his chest. And damn, if he didn't grind down this time. They both winced and moaned at the same time, Hoseok more brokenly that his companion, and he knew there was no going back.

"I've been waiting for you all my life" Hyungwon mumbled, fingers trailing back up the brunette's back to his head, burying into his locks. "I missed you as if I already knew you. And I was so lonely..."

"Incomplete and empty" Hoseok breathed out. "Not anymore, baby. I'm here now"

"And not going anywhere"

That kiss was the most powerful they ever had in their entire history. Because the impact was so emotionally satisfying it let them both breathless, millions of emotions flooding their senses and traveling from one to the other without the necessity of words. And they understood just how strong was that bound that was forming, allowing them to understand everything the other was experiencing in that exact second, overwhelmed their senses till they were a panting mess breaking apart for air.

"I want you so bad..." Hyungwon breathed onto the other's lips.

"You already have me"

"Ah-  _shit_ "

Hoseok rolled his hips down so hard it made Hyungwon cry out due to over-sensitivity. And he did it again, hands securely holding up his hips to allow better friction, but of course it wasn't enough. Too much clothes keeping them apart, and maybe it was time to get rid of them. So he pecked Hyungwon's lips in anticipation.

"I need to move just to get these off, okay?"

Hyungwon gulped audibly but nodded, and allowed him to pull away and get off bed.

"You're stunning" The younger pointed out as Hoseok was working at the belt, and he smirked turning to face him completely.

"I know" He bit on his lip while unzipping his jeans and then pushed them down to the floor, tossing them to a side and remaining in his underwear, a bulge clearly visible. He raised an eye brows to the male on the bed, who's eyes widened at the sight, and then he proceeded to take his own pants off so eagerly it was even funny. But he got rid of both pants and underwear in one go, so now it was Hoseok's turn to chock on his own spit. " _Fuck_ "

"Condoms. Lube. Tell me you have those, please" Hyungwon sounded almost pleading, and the older had a real problem trying to remember where the hell he hid his supplies from Kihyun to stop him from stealing.

"Just- Don't move. I'll be right back-

He didn't tear his eyes apart from the other until it was strictly necessary, and he turned to the shelves, feelings woozy, his hazy eyes trying to spot the one box he remembered it was last time's hiding place.  _Bing_ o. He reached up and grabbed a box filled with photos, turned it around on the floor emptying it there. At the bottom there were some condoms he had left and, happily, a bottle of lube he wasn't sure why he owned in the first place but now was happy he did.

"Got 'em" He turned maybe too quickly and almost lost balance, but he managed to hurry back to the bed where Hyungwon grabbed on his arm and pulled him over himself again, the place he left two minutes before but somehow he missed like it had been years. "How do you want-

"I bet you already know" Hyungwon groaned against his lips and attacked them with so much thirst it surprised even himself. "Just hold me"

Hoseok did as he was asked, tracing his fingers up the male's abdomen, chest, neck and then down his arm. He grabbed his wrists gently and pinned them down to either sides of his head, deepening the kiss until it was too much tongue, wet and messy, spit dripping from the corners of their mouths and when he pulled away there was still a string uniting their lips.

They intertwined their fingers and held onto each other, gently, stopping for a second under the intensity of each other's gazes. Their eyes danced over each other's faces, as if trying to engrave every feature in their memories, remember that gaze that set fire to their skin and consumed every piece of their soul, forever.

"You're perfect" Hoseok whispered, squeezing gently at his hands. "You deserve to know. Gorgeous, beautiful, angelic. Inside and out"

Hyungwon's jaw dropped, mouth slightly open now but words couldn't trespass the lump in his throat.  _I love you,_ he wanted to say, but nothing came out. So he swallowed that knot in his throat and exhaled, lifting his head off the bed and meeting the lips he now very much adored.  _I love you so much it shouldn't be possible._ And Hoseok bit down on Hyungwon's lower lip, pulling until the younger moaned low.

Then, with reinforced passion and zero restrictions, Hyungwon freed his hands from the other's grip easily and his hands darted down quickly, they grabbed at Hoseok's underwear and pushed down, then one hand slid inside and it wrapped around the aching hard shaft that throbbed into Hyungwon's hand causing both of them to groan at the same time.

"You need to work me open first" He instructed the inexperienced Hoseok who simply nodded. He knew some things, he was a curious person, but it was his first time and the man was, in no case, willing to harm Hyungwon. No. So he gulped and, with the hand of the younger still around him, he purred some of the lube into his hand.  _Peaches._

It was slick and it smelled nice, and Hoseok pushed back Hyungwon's hand to have more space to work with. Hesitantly, he wrapped one of his hands around the blonde's member that lied heavily over his lower abdomen, and Hyungwon's hissed at the touch.

"Agh- Just- push a finger in. One" He instructed and then cried out with a twist of Hoseok's wrist that sent a shot of pleasure up his spine. And he searched with slicky fingers for the man's rim. He caressed the outside of it before looking up at Hyungwon but the boy had eyes closed and was biting on his lip to muffle a little the sounds, as if his whole body was invaded by the most intense bliss, and Hoseok felt the urge to give him more, all he could, everything he had and was. Everything the blonde deserved and so much more.

So Hoseok pushed his index finger through the rim, the hard muscles slowly opening at the pressure, and Hyungwon moaned loudly.

Hoseok was surprised by the reaction, and the sensation of heat and pressure swallowing his finger, and arousal grew quickly in his blood, boiling like water on the stove, with the images his mind couldn't help but create. He pressed the finger inside all the way to his knuckles, and then out, and kept the pace until Hyungwon cried for a second one, Hoseok obeying instantly. The third one seemed to be the one causing more struggle, Hyungwon asking for him to stop for a second just to give him the signal to continue immediately after. However, Hyungwon opened to good too quickly, and Hoseok couldn't help himself but think about that ex.

But no, that was not fair. Someone so cruel to Hyungwon didn't have a place in their world, in their safe space. Not now, not ever again. Hyungwon deserved so much better.

"Please, please just-

"Shh, okay baby. I got you" Hoseok placed a kiss on the boys forehead while sliding all the fingers out and grabbed one of the packages of condoms he previously tossed on one side of the bed. He lowered his own underwear to his knees and kicked them off himself, then teared the package open and three seconds after he was ready, but still nervous and worried.

"Make love to me, okay?"

His voice was trembling and was out of breath, cheeks red and eyes glassy, his lips were swollen from all the kisses and from biting into them to keep quiet. But Hyungwon still looked like an actual angel, one that was craving for love, asking Hoseok to give that to him. And the man could only swallow a cuss and hummed, placing a kiss on his forehead while lining himself in between Hyungwon's legs. Hoseok grabbed on his legs and raised them, knees bent and legs opening wider.

He lined himself at the entrance, pushing slowly until the tip had passed by the first muscle ring, the sensation sending shots of pleasure to all his body until Hoseok found it difficult to control himself. But Hyungwon was making the most sweet, little sounds, gasping and humming as his eyes shone bright, his stubborn self refusing to break the contact because he had to enjoy all of it, the little details on Hoseok's face as pleasure twisted his features into something Hyungwon felt hypnotizing. The darkness in his pupils filled by bright little specks dancing as his eyes moved along Hyungwon's face, and the blonde knew no one  _ever_  looked at him like that, both sweet and wild at the same time, like he wanted to protect and break him, all at once.

Hoseok leaned froward, then, and kissed Hyungwon so tenderly it felt like time stopped there and then, but it began turning again when he pushed himself deeper inside the boy, and didn't stop until he bottomed out, Hyungwon's hands grabbing tightly at his shoulders when he let out the longest, but most silent moan ever, just a string of voice filling the air, mouth open and head digging back into the pillow exposing his long neck.

"You okay?" Hoseok breathed out, lips pressed to the boy's neck. He stopped and stayed still, waiting for Hyungwon to get used to him.

"The best I've ever been" Hyungwon answered brokenly, raspy voice too worn out to be controlled anymore.

"Do you feel it?"

And Hyungwon did feel it. The ease in their chests. Pain disappearing. Missing pieces being finally returned to their rightful places creating a beautiful image that could only be seen when they were together.

"Please don't make me cry right now" Hyungwon chuckled, rising his head to meet eyes with Hoseok again and saw the smile on his lips. He muzzled at Hoseok's nose, caressing it gently drawing a giggle from him. His arms snaked around Hoseok's neck, resting loosely without much strength, and Hoseok pecked his lips gently. "This is so good I want to cry"

And another peck.

"Can I move?"

"God, yes"

Hoseok's breath hitched when he slid out of him, the friction too good, and then he thrust in slowly, but all the way. And Hyungwon rolled his eyes, back curving and head tilting back.

"Don't hold back" He murmured once he recovered his senses. "I wanna feel you all over"

And Hoseok drank in the dark, lustful emotions of his eyes, not breaking the eye contact as he thrust his hips harder, a bit faster, searching for that magic spot he knew about and wanted to find.

Hyungwon's nails dug into the blades of his shoulders and he let out a chocked groan, his head pushing back into the pillow, and Hoseok knew he hit it. So, after a few minutes of control, he increased the pace, not too much but enough for him to get addicted to that sensation, to those sounds, the voice calling out his name, and the view. The man. And the emotions were so overwhelming he couldn't stop himself from voicing them out loud, needing the other to know.

"I'll give you everything. Just ask for it. I'm yours now" He murmured into his ear, pushing back the damp locks of his forehead and placed a kiss there. Then he sped up again, Hyungwon's mouth hanged agape with strangled sounds as he struggled to maintain his eyes opened. "You have me"

"Seok-ah..."

"Forever. You'll never be lonely again. Y-you won't be heartbroken. I'll kiss all the p-pain away"

"Shit"

And Hyungwon was crying. He would have hit Hoseok if he had any strength left, but nothing mattered anymore when their hearts beated together as one, speaking truthfully and showing their naked forms with no shame or fear.

"You feel so freaking good"

"I don't- I'm gonna-  _fuck_ , Seok"

"Call my name baby" He grabbed the neglected shaft of the younger and squeezed, making him cry out loud his name, with suck broken voice Hoseok growled and pounded faster into him. Hyungwon was meeting his thrusts every time but his pace became chaotic, his voice pitch increasing and the only word Hoseok understand from all the things Hyungwon was saying was his name. "I love you, Hyungwonnie" He whispered, triggering in Hyungwon the most brutal orgasm he ever experienced to that night. His whole body spammed and shook, his arms tightened their embrace around Hoseok and his voice broke with a chocked scream.

And Hoseok felt himself getting so close to the edge he saw white inside his eyelids, and he came so hard his legs failed holding his weight, collapsing over an overly fucked out Hyungwon that was still struggling to recover his breath.

It was beyond bliss, beyond lust or even beyond love as they knew it before that night. Probably there's no word in any language that could describe the exact thing they felt when the world stopped turning and their hearts stopped beating, just to reassume their normal task together, bonded.

"I think I'm high" Hoseok whispered and chuckled, dizzy and exhausted, holding his body over the other not to crush him. And then he pulled out falling by his side, too worn out to even get rid of the condom.

"Technically, we are" Hyungwon tried pushing himself up but failed. Too early. "Love, sex, both mess us up"

"I hope they never stop"

"I don't think they will"

"So confident in yourself" Hoseok chuckled and turned to him. "Still... We probably need to talk it out more calmly"

"Mhm" Hyungwon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, no energy left in his system to do anything but lying there and staring at Hoseok and wonder what kind of gods he needed to start believing in, because they blessed him with someone he didn't feel he deserved. "My name's Chae Hyungwon, I'm 23. Was born in Gwanju and love dancing, but I'm majoring in education. I can't cook to save my life. My record is 29 hours straight of sleep. I don't eat much, not because I don't like food but because I get full easy. Um... I have no tattoos, but had a piercing on my lip when I was younger"

Hoseok bit on his lower lip to stop him from smirking, but it didn't work. He reached forwards and run his thumb along the boy's lips, ones he was already used to but still couldn't stop looking at. They were so soft, softer than they looked, but demanding and powerful and made the older shiver multiple times through the night since the first time they touched his. Hyungwon's lips parted, his tongue sticking out and giving a kitten like lick to the tip of Hoseok's digit.

"Careful there, kitten" Hoseok chuckled but the trembled in his voice was obvious and Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at him, teasing.

"Then I shouldn't tell you about my curiosity in having one on my tongue"

"You little-

Now they were laughing. Still tired, still sweaty and with a growing need to shower urgently. But laughing comfortably as if they've done the same things for years, and could keep doing it for even more time.

"I also like the pet names, by the way. I feel weird saying them though"

"Good. I won't use your name that much. Something tells me I'll be adopting you as my cat, with all the sleeping"

"Feed me, let me sleep, give me cuddles and deal with my bad mood, and I'm yours"

"Thought you already were" Hoseok smirked and Hyungwon glared at him, pouting slightly.

"Take me to shower, maybe I'll think about it"

"Are you hurt?" Hoseok pushed himself up and finally got rid of the condom, grimacing and making Hyungwon giggle.

"Just tired, and trembling"

Hoseok crawled back in bed and closer to Hyungwon, pecked his lips and smiled fondly, then kissed him again as the other sighed, content, and responded maybe too eagerly for someone who claimed to be that tired. Hoseok carried him to the bathroom, either way, even though Hyungwon seemed to change his mind when Hoseok lifter him bridal style and called him princess.

In the shower, under the warm water, Hyungwon stopped complaining and let Hoseok do: shampoo his hair, scrub his back, make funny things with his hair and laugh at him, take special care of the red marks he had left on his neck. Hoseok was still energetic, even if it was too late at night (or too early in the morning), and after all they've been through. He was like an excited puppy, and Hyungwon wondered for a second if he was really older or maybe lied on his age.

And with all the teasing and joking, the touching, grabbing, Hyungwon attacked Hoseok's neck to shut him up and found it quite satisfying, the pale skin turning red and purplish under his lips. It felt like painting on a naked canvas, but also different than the rest of times he did it. Maybe because Hoseok let him do how many marks he pleased without complaining about which one was visible, or maybe because Hoseok didn't use it as a pretext for fucking him against the tiles. Or because Hoseok laughed at his little kink and didn't assume he instantly wanted to suck his dick -not that he didn't, but, like, let the man decide. Or, maybe, just because it was Hoseok. Simple but enough for everything to be different. Because Hyungwon was really  _in love_  now, not desperate for affection, not scared of losing him, not holding back so he wouldn't scare Hoseok away. Because he somehow  _knew_ there was nothing he could do to scare him away if he didn't try really bad, and that wasn't on his list for the future.

"Kihyun will kill me for this tomorrow" Hoseok chuckled and launched himself over the fresh new mattress. "There's a photo shoot in a few days and there's no way these will completely disappear by then"

"You sound strangely happy about it, thought"

"It's gonna be fun. Maybe his head will finally explode"

"You'd get along with Minhyuk. Evil" Hyungwon lied down and was immediately grabbed by the waist and dragged forwards until he was pressed against Hoseok's bare chest -the boy sleeps half naked even in winter, something Hyungwon will have a hard time to get used to.

"Evil. Kinda"

"A gigantic, evil teddy bear"

"Why? There are not many soft parts in my body" He winked, and Hoseok punched his chest. Of course it did nothing, but at least helped to release some frustration. Too flirty, and Hyungwon didn't have the energy to think about not-that-soft things.

"You're big, adorable, really comfortable to hug, and have quite a soft personality. Even if you're a freaking tease 24/7, apparently"

"Don't tell anyone, but" Hoseok leaned forwards until his forehead pressed against Hyungwon's, eyes on his and a fond smile growing on his lips. And Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat, or two. "I'm only like this to you"

"Liar" Hyungwon giggled, but the other didn't, and his heart did that thing again.

"Used to be that jerk that doesn't believe in love, turn down every girl and only got with someone when I felt too lonely. Guess I was just waiting for you"

"If you're planning on making me cry again... "

"Just felt like telling you" Hoseok's voice was barely a whisper now, and he kissed the tip of Hyungwon's nose. "And, by the way, soulmates or not, I would have approached you tonight"

"You said you didn't like men"

"Till I saw you, yeah" And there was the smirk Hyungwon rolled his eyes at, but he laughed either way.

"Why the hell are you still flirting with me? It's not like I can fall even harder. I think"

The little frown that appeared on Hyungwon's face made Hoseok burst out laughing. He was just so... Happy. Damn, he wasn't this happy the first time he was payed royalties for a song he composed, and Hoseok thought he had reached the top that day.

This, however, was like breaking the top and reaching the sky.

"You're so fucking cute" Hoseok placed another kiss on Hyungwon's nose, gaining a glare from the other.

"Don't let tonight fool you, Seokie. I don't cry this much. Or cling to people" Hyungwon pouted, and Hoseok cooed.

"Just like a kitten. You're lucky I'm a cat person"

"Shut up" and Hyungwon hid his face in his now most favorite place in the universe: Hoseok's neck. It smelled like mint shampoo, and another scent underneath the strong one he identified as Hoseok's personal scent. And it was soothing, calming and felt like home. Hoseok really felt like  _home_.

"Sun is rising" Hoseok murmured in Hyungwon's hair, with no purpose at all. He adjusted the comforter at Hyungwon's back and placed a lazy kiss against his locks.

Hyungwon was already asleep, breathing quietly over his skin. And Hoseok didn't last longer even if he tried.

∞

Waking up later that day, however, was nothing like the calmness they fell asleep to.

To begin with, Kihyun used the spare key to storm inside Hoseok's house and drag him out of bed because he was late to work.

Hyungwon woke up with a hangover, and sick Hyungwon was not the best company to wake up to, nor the best impression to his boyfriend's best friend  _(yes, they're already boyfriends. Sue me)_

Then, Hyungwon had to go back to that place to gather all his things, and had to face his ex who tried apologizing for the hundredth time. And it was the first time it had no effect on him, he didn't say a thing and gathered all the things he and Minhyuk could carry at once, and left to never go back. Moving with Minhyuk was something Hyungwon wasn't to excited about, knowing how bad of a headache he'd have after the boy finished asking him every single one of the questions about Hoseok, and soulmates, and the sex, and too many other things to list them all down.

But he hadn't been out of Hoseok's apartment for more than 5 hours and there they were again, having dinner and chatting, complaining about their choices in friends, sharing their taste in food, music, art. Fanboying over anime, too. They still couldn't keep their hands to themselves, though, so the conversation kinda happened here and there, when filling their lungs with air was more important that their dangerous addiction to each other's lips.

And things simply... Happened. Maybe the most difficult challenge in their history was managing to avoid Minhyuk and Kihyun from killing each other, which is like trying to negotiate a peace treaty in the middle of a war.

"They'll get along sooner or later" Hyungwon told Hoseok, and the other two glared at him.

"Not that they have any other option" The older snickered, back-hugging Hyungwon and grinning at his best friend.

"Or what? You won't invite us at the wedding?"

"We'll have to be fast, then. At this rate they'll announce it tomorrow morning and get married in the afternoon"

"If they didn't do it already. You have that honey moon vibe all over and it's tooth-rotting. Seriously"

"You weren't with them yesterday. Bet they broke some records of the most long make out in history"

"They  _always_  do that- Hey! You're disgusting, you two"

Kihyun grimaced, Minhyuk burst out laughing, and the two lovebirds almost broke their kiss by smiling too damn much.

"If I propose right now his head will explode for real" Hoseok whispered, and Hyungwon burst out laughing so bad he lost balance and fell backwards.

Yeah...

Life was going to be amazing.

And it didn't disappoint them.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't write smut about real people again. And I thought I wouldn't. But... I kinda needed to write this story and... Yeahhhhhhhh  
> I cried with my own fic


End file.
